


My darling

by Tearsandice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, There's also a wedding scene, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Viktuuri summer Loving 2019, Yuuri grows his hair AU, actually its very canonverse so i'm unsure if it's an AU or not, anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsandice/pseuds/Tearsandice
Summary: Hello Hello Haro! It's me, Tearsandice!I wanted to make this perfect for you, I hope you enjoy it <3





	My darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haro/gifts).

It’s been around 3 years since Yuuri moved to Russia with Victor, and it’s been everything Yuuri could ever want and more.   
The casual days where he woke up to a tired Victor sleepily making tea and smiling when he sees Yuuri up and then holding him close until the kettle shrikes. The days where during practice, Yuuri simply takes Victor’s hands and leads him through the rink, gently spinning together and laughing. The days where they go to the supermarket and get groceries and Victor’s heart flies at how well Yuuri’s Russian is getting. The days where their evenings are watching some TV show after dinner, and Yuuri leans against Victor and victor holds him in his arms like He’s the most precious thing to walk the face of the planet. Not to mention the nights where they get a bottle of wine to drink along with dinner and the following evening is full of dancing, laughing and goofy kisses.  
One of these evenings Victor says “You’d look amazing with long hair.”  
“Really?” Yuuri replies, unsure.   
“Yes, really,” Victor answers with the biggest smile. “I’d teach you how to take care of it, and I’d braid it for you and get you cute hair clips and wash it for you and-”  
Victor’s sentence was cut with Yuuri giggling and nodding. “Alright. When you put it that way, It makes me really want to try it. maybe I could give it a shot.”  
Victor kissed him with the biggest smile that night.   
From that day onward, Yuuri grew his hair.  
-  
“Vitya, I can’t see when I skate.” Yuuri complained one day while changing from practice clothes to comfortable ones in the locker room.   
“Of course you can’t, love. You’re not wearing glasses or contacts.” Victor said while tying his shoelaces, ready to leave the rink for a weekend of relaxation with his Yuuri.   
“No, It’s not that, It’s just that my hair is getting too long. It gets in my eyes and I can’t see when I skate.” Yuuri complained, and an idea sparked in Victor’s mind.   
-  
“Yuuri, I’m back from the supermarket!” He called, Happier than usual.  
Yuuri was sitting on the couch with Makkachin, reading a book and petting the pooch.   
“Oh, Vitya, You're back!” he said with a smile, putting his book down and going to hug his dear. “How was the trip to the supermarket?” Yuuri asked, taking one of the plastic bags Victor was carrying and putting the things it held in the fridge.   
“Nothing out of the usual, except that I stopped by the accessory shop nearby and got you some hair clips for you.” He said with a smile. “I want you to be able to see when you skate.” 

He felt a pair of arms around his waist as he was placing the tea packs in their box, and smiled. He heard a quiet ‘spasibo’ and giggled. After they were done Victor brought the pink plastic bag from the accessory shop. “So, I got you a little bit of everything. I got you simple black ones and patterned ones and Decorated ones and glittery ones and-”  
Victor was disrupted by the sound of his dear Yuuri laughing and then hugging him. “Thank you Vitya.” Yuuri said, still giggling, and Victor only smiled and hugged him in return.   
-  
“My darling? It’s time to do my hair.” Yuuri said as the Twilight came in through the window, and Victor smiled. This has become a little ritual of theirs. Victor gently combing Yuuri’s long hair and talking about anything. The day’s events, plans for the upcoming day, dreams of theirs, and everything in between. On some evenings, when Yuuri feels confident, He’d put on songs he likes and sing along. sometimes, they don’t share a word between them. Yuuri gently relaxing to victor doing his hair, The only sound being that of the brush between Yuuri’s hairs and Their heartbeats.   
\-   
When Their wedding day came, Yuuri and Victor were as happy as they could’ve been. The wedding was held on the hasetsu beach, both of them wearing simple but elegant suits and wearing Matching flower crowns- Yuuri’s in blue, and Victor’s in purple. There were tears, laughs, but most of all, Love. love from the family they’ve built for themselves, Love from every single moment they share, Love from every single grain of sand on the beach.   
All they felt was love.  
All they were was love, always and forever.


End file.
